1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable lifting device that allows a user to safely and effectively lift objects with a portable set of handles. Many tasks require workers to lift, push, pull and carry heavy loads. Heavy lifting can result in overexertion and injury to the lower back. The amount of weight a worker can safely lift depends on a number of factors. When the factors are such that the worker can assume an “ideal” body posture during the lift, the worker is able to lift greater loads in a safer manner. However, when the body posture is not ideal (e.g., back is bent or arms are outstretched), then the amount of weight the worker can safely lift is reduced.
Further, manual materials handling is the principal source of compensable injuries in the American work force, and four out of five of these injuries will affect the lower back. Back disorders are one of the leading causes of disability for people in their working years with a cost of about $50 billion annually in 1991 according to NIOSH. Further, one-fourth of all compensation indemnity claims involve back injuries, costing industry billions of dollars on top of the pain and suffering borne by employees. Preventing back injuries is a major workplace safety challenge. According to the Bureau of Labor Statistics (“BLS”), more than one million workers suffer back injuries each year, and back injuries account for one of every five workplace injuries or illnesses.
The United States Department of Labor has suggested a number of factors that help reduce the number of back injuries. The suggested factors attempt to redesign a job so that lifting becomes less hazardous. The suggested factors include the presence of handles, the stability of the package being handled, and the location of the object to be lifted in relation to the lifter. Other factors that have been suggested to prevent back injury include altering the task to eliminate the hazardous motion and/or changing the position of the object in relation to the employee's body. Lifting that occurs below knee height or above shoulder height is more strenuous than lifting between these limits.
In order to prevent possible back injury, a person lifting objects should reduce the moment. A moment acting about the spine is defined as a force (e.g., the weight of a lifted object) times the distance from the spine to the object's center. This distance has a multiplying effect on the force requirements of lifting a load. Thus, a 45 pound load being held 2 feet away from the body will result in twice the moment about the spine as a the same load held just 1 foot in front of the body. Recent scientific papers have shown that this load moment (the weight of an object multiplied by its distance to the spine) is one of the best predictors of the likelihood that someone will experience a low back injury. Thus, both reducing the weight of an object and reducing the horizontal distance to the load play a vital role in decreasing spinal stress. Some methods that reduce the distance to the center of the load include: eliminating physical barriers that prevent the worker from getting close to the load, pulling objects close to the body before lifting, and reducing the size of the object.
Further, specialists recommend that a person who lifts objects should reduce the amount that he must bend to lift the object. Recent studies have clearly shown multiple hazards related to bending the trunk forward when lifting. Bending forward creates an additional moment about the low back due to gravity, the weight of the torso, and the weight of the object to be lifted which the spine muscles must counteract through increased contraction. Spinal tissues have been found to fail much more quickly when this additional load is imposed. In addition, it has recently been found that when spinal muscles get stretched in sustained or repeated forward bending, the spinal muscles (through a feedback mechanism) actually lose strength and are more prone to spasm. The repeated forward bending posture also increases compression and shearing forces on vertebra and discs. Recovery from the effects of even a brief period of muscular overuse can take 24 hours or more. One of the most effective design changes that can be made is to simply grasp items using handles above the floor to manually lift items off the floor. Ideally, items should be stored about waist height, and should be stored no lower than knee height and no higher than shoulder height.
Further, lifting with wrists in a bent rather than straight position can result in ergonomic injuries, especially where the task also involves high hand force. Working with bent wrists puts stress on the tendons and tendon sheaths in the hands and wrists. When the wrists are bent, the tendons and sheaths rub against hard bones and ligaments. If this rubbing repeatedly occurs, the tendons and sheaths can become irritated and inflamed, resulting in injuries such as tendonitis. The inflamed tendons and sheaths can also press against the nerves that run through the wrist to the hand, resulting in carpal tunnel syndrome.
In general, the present invention relates to aids used by individuals to assist them in lifting and moving objects. Although many devices have been designed and are currently in use to lift objects from the ground or other surface on which they are lying, these known devices are bulky, heavy, and awkward to handle in-and-of themselves, and difficult if not impossible to utilize in confined spaces. Here, more particularly, the invention relates to a novel, lightweight, portable, adjustable, easy to operate lifting and carrying device made of a strong webbing or fabric-type material and ergonomic handles and the associated technique for aiding in lifting and carrying large heavy or awkward objects and masses.
The present invention provides medical personnel, common carriers of packages, shipping company docking crews, moving company drivers, marine biologists, construction/highway workers, carpet layers, homeowners, landscapers, and other individuals engaged in the lifting and/or moving of objects and masses, with a flexible, multi-use device with portable, reusable hand-holds/handles. As one will better appreciate after viewing the figures, unlike the available large, bulky transporters, the present invention has (1) a plurality of handles at each end of a flexible elongated webbing, such that the object contacts the upperside of the webbing while being lifted, moved, and positioned. Within the spirit and scope of the contemplated design goals, many different suitable flexible materials, temporary and permanent attachment mechanisms, suitable structure alternatives, etc., may be incorporated.
2. Description of the Known Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,131 (“the '131 patent”) issued to Main teaches a device having a flexible elongated support member having an upperside, an underside, and a first and second extension on either side of a central-portion, each of the first and second extensions have a free-end. The '131 patent further teaches a first and second strap portion affixed to and extending from the upperside between the free-ends of the support member. These strap portions are employed for positioning around the mass. The '131 patent further teaches a matable first and second coupling attached to a free end-section of each of the first and second strap portions. The strap portions may be adjustable in length with each respective coupling being slidably attached to its respective free end-section. Extending from the underside of the support member and along each of the first and second extensions, is a respective first and second plurality of handles affixed to at least the underside. Also, a method of lifting to carry a mass employing a device comprising a flexible elongated support member characterized herein. The method includes: placing the support member under the mass and positioning the first and second strap portion therearound; engaging a first and second coupling such that the mass fits snug within the strap portions; and grasping and applying a force to at least one handle from each of a first and second plurality of handles extending from, and affixed to, the underside along a respective one of the first and second extensions, to aid in the lifting. The '131 patent does not teach an adjustable webbing similar to the present invention. Instead, the '131 patent teaches tiered handles dispersed across the underside of support member. The '131 patent does not teach that the handles can be adjusted to a specific position. If a handle taught by the '131 patent is not in the proper position, a person must grasp an alternate handle which may not be located in the proper position. The present invention allows a user to reposition the handle to a precise position to allow a lift customized for every user and object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,293 (“the '293 patent”) issued to Ybanez teaches an apparatus adapted for securing and carrying box-shaped cargo, that allows the ready transportation of boxes through airports, train stations, bus terminals, and all other like applications. The apparatus taught by the '293 patent generally comprises a pair of retaining straps, a pair of horizontally disposed straps disposed to form adjustable loops, a pair of securing straps also disposed to form adjustable loops, and a pair of handles. The retaining straps surround and support the sides and bottom surfaces of the box. The horizontally disposed straps secure the front, rear, and side surfaces of the box. The securing straps secure the front, rear, bottom, and top surface of the box. A cross strap transverses the box between its side surfaces and is disposed perpendicularly to the securing straps. The '293 patent teaches multiple straps in a parallel orientation in relation to each other. Further, the '293 patent teaches that the multiple straps, at least one restraining strap and a horizontally disposed strap, are attached to each other in a perpendicular orientation. The perpendicular attachments and the additional straps increase the costs to produce the invention taught by the '293 patent and limits the number of items that the invention taught by the '293 patent can support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,376 (“the '376 patent”) issued to Lopreiato teaches a strap apparatus for carrying objects including a basic parallel and “X” configuration of a strap with strap elements extending outwardly from the base of the object being carried. In both the parallel and “X” configurations of use the strap apparatus are disposed at the bottom of an object to be carried and outwardly extending strap portions are disposed at the sides of the object. The outer ends of the straps comprise carrying handles. Two people secure the handles to carry the object. The '376 patent teaches that the overall length of the strap apparatus may be determined by choosing one forearm entry on each side of each strap to provide the users with a convenient length of the strap apparatus. The '376 patent does not reduce the length of the strap. Instead, a user grasps a lower handle thus creating excess slack caused by upper handles. This excess slack can obstruct a user's ability to lift the object. Further, the '376 patent requires at least two users to lift objects unlike the present invention that allows both single user and multiple users to lift an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,353 (“the '353 patent”) issued to Flanders teaches a carrying device for lifting and transporting a balled and burlapped plant or the like without damaging the plant's root system or the top thereof. The carrying device includes at least two carrying straps having a fastening device at one end thereof. The straps taught by the '353 patent are arranged such that they adjoin or intersect at a point beneath the balled plant. A carrying handle extending between the carrying straps is positioned on each side of the intersection point near the top shoulder of the plant. Thus, the plant can be securely lifted by the carrying handles without causing a loosening of the earth ball or burlap surrounding the plant roots. The '353 patent does not teach a single webbing of a sufficient width to balance an object as utilized by the present invention. Further, the '353 patent does not teach an adjustable handle that allows a use to customize the lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,947 (“the '947 patent”) issued to Schwarz teaches a device for lifting and inverting water bottles. The '947 patent teaches a pair of straps that have their ends secured to a handle. Each strap of the '947 patent passes through a tightening element and a pair of adjusting elements and around the bottle. An open slip knot is formed using the two straps. In operation the device taught by the '947 patent is oriented with each rope end on one side of the bottle having passed around the bottle and through an oppositely positioned adjusting element. The bottle may be carried upright. To invert, the adjusters are repositioned on the same side and the straps pass around the bottle at a position near the bottom. The bottle may be lifted and inverted using the device taught by the '947 patent as a pivot for such motion. The invention taught by the '947 patent is adapted to lift water bottles whereas the webbing of the present invention is adapted to receive and lift a variety of objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,014 (“the '014 patent”) issued to Smith teaches a rectangular central flexible web or sling has its opposite ends rigidified by cross braces. Several handles extend outward at each end of the web. Each handle includes a double-thickness overfolded tab or web with spaced grommets for the ends of a cordlike handle loop. Loops at opposite ends of the sling are aligned. The invention taught by the '014 patent does not teach an adjustable webbing that allows a user to adjust the placement of the handles of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,393 (“the '393 patent”) issued to Pitchford teaches a device to lift objects with a single strap including a center panel attached directly to a handle, the panel sliding up and down between a pair of housing panels with alignable slot openings through the two panel members and the center panel, the combined opening being sufficient to receive a free end of the strap with the other end of the strap securely fastened to the opposite side of the device so that when the strap is wrapped around the object to be lifted, and the free end inserted through the combined openings lifting on the handle immediately grabs the strap and releasing of the handle immediately releases the strap. The '393 patent teaches a single handle located at the top of the object to be moved. The invention taught by the '393 patent requires a user to lift an object next to the body with one hand which places much more pressure on that side of the body and moves the object away from a user's body while transporting. Further, the present invention allows a user to lift an object between base of support and in front of body, not to one side with one hand. The '393 patent does not teach the use of at least two handles that assist the user in supporting the object with the user's body. Further, the '393 patent does not assist a user in lifting an object with both hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,069 (“the '069 patent”) issued to Coblentz teaches a method of transporting bagged cargo. The method taught by the '069 patent comprises the steps of placing elongated bags on a strap with the transverse midline of each bag aligned on or over the strap. The strap is then fastened around the sides and over the top of the bags, therefore forming a matrix. The matrix is lifted by applying an upward and inward lifting force to the straps which contain the matrix, therefore unitizing the bags. In preferred embodiments, the height of the matrix is greater than or equal to 0.7 times the width of the matrix. In other embodiments of the invention taught by the '069 patent, an intermediate cross strap is provided to unitize the bottom half of the matrix separately from the top half. The resulting method permits a great number of bags to be efficiently transported to transshipment points with greatly reduced manpower and at reduced cost. The '069 patent does not teach the adjustable handle of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,226 (“the '226 patent”) issued to Weilert teaches a wrap-around band or strap mattress carriers to enable two people to carry large and cumbersome mattresses; variably adjustable wrap-around band and strap mattress carrying and handling devices which are adjustable and useable to fit and carry more than one size of mattress. The '226 patent teaches a lifting device designed to lift mattresses. The strap of the '226 patent is a length that fits around a mattress with handles that are not easily adjusted to lift smaller objects. Unlike the '226 patent, the present invention provides a webbing that is capable of lifting an increased number of objects.
Therefore, a new and useful lifting aid is needed to: prevent/minimize risk of injury to the individuals doing the lifting as well as risk of damaging an object to be lifted; make lifting heavy objects/masses less stressful; be less difficult to position under an object and later removed from under the object once moved and positioned at a destination. Unlike the transporters and lifting techniques currently available, the technique of the present invention employs a unique, safe and handy to operate device, as designed requiring less space to store and lighter (making it easier to carry into a rescue situation) than conventional transporters.